


Kings of New York - Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Alec falls in love with the prince of Hell. Magnus finds out that the prince of New York fell for him, Will they have a royal wedding?





	Kings of New York - Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a different story than my usual stories but i hope you guys like it!
> 
> AU: Kingdom Lightwood's and Kingdom Bane' s

**Magnus just turned 400 years old and his father tells him to explore the overworld to find a Queen or a King.**

_Alexander just turned 27 years old and his parents tell him to find someone..._

 

**Magnus Bane's POV**

 

Before i could argue with my father, i was pushed into a portal that leeds to god knows where on earth. Once i managed to open my eyes, i looked around to take in everything that happened and the portal disappeared with my father smirking at me. 'Bastard!' I snarled quietly then laughed at my stupidity because this will be fun. Finding someone in a city is always fun, I let out a deep breath and walked to the main street to find out where i was. "Are you lost?" A voice said behind me, i snapped my head towards the voice to see a beautiful blue skinned warlock. I smiled at her showing my cat eyes. "Yes actually, could you tell me the name of this city?" i asked and she looked baffled then laughed. "This is New York dear. Where were you before?" I glared at her as she said that. "If you must know, i was thrown into a portal by my father and he didn't tell me where it led to." I let out a annoyed breath after saying that and She just looked at me. "Rough day it seems, anyway my names Catarina Loss." Catarina said sweetly and i gave her a smile. "Magnus Bane." I said back then her eyes nearly popped out her head. "Wait, your Asmodeus' boy?" and i nodded at her. She quickly bowes before me and i laugh. "Please, you don't need to do that." " I need to take you to see the high warlock of New York! He will be thrilled to see you!" She said as i was dragged into her portal that led to a nice looking cottage. We walked through a green warding that sent shivers down my spine and walked in the door. "Ragnor! You won't believe who i bumped into!!" Catarina screamed through out the cottage and i looked at the picture that i asumed was 'Ragnor'. I looked at it closely as the eye in the photo started to move. I grabbed the paintings leg and Ragnor fell out the photo. "Ah! There you are Ragnor! This is Magnus  **Bane**." She said emphasising my last name and Ragnor's eyes lit up. "Magnus Bane! What brings you to New York?" He says then Catarina explained what happened and i explained why im here. Ragnor was a nice warlock, unlike Catarina he was more laid back but i knew i could trust them. 

***3 hours later at Catarina's house***

"---Andddd there you go!" Catarina said as she summoned me a room. I thanked her and walked in calmly. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day...' i whispered to myself and went to sleep.

 

**Alexander Lightwood POV**

 

 

Izzy and i ran to the training room as soon as we seen the fire message and looked at mothers worried face. "Is it true? The prince of Hell is here?!?!" Izzy said with fear in her voice. I looked over at my sister, giving her a sympathetic look and mother looked at me directly. "Somethings telling me that you'll like him." and i gave her my resting bitch face. "Its really not the time for this! We have a demon to catch!" Jace said stubbornly and i snorted a laugh because its usually me who's stubborn. My siblings and i reached the location of the Prince of Hell and i looked confused. "Catarina isn't the Prince of Hell." I laughed as Clary glared at me. "She's has a friend in there and since you know her so well, why don't you go in." She said as Jace sniggered behind her and Izzy just shrugged her shoulders. I nodded and knocked on the door. To my surprise, Catarina didn't answer the door but a caramel skinned, glittery and muscly man answer. My mouth was on the floor because this man was so gorgeous and the other were looking at him too. The man looked at us confused. "Are you guys a friend of Catarina by any chance?" His voice was low like he just woke up and i regained my posture. "Y...yes--" i got cut off by my brother charging at the man with his blades. The man looked at Jace triedly as he launched him flying backwards on the road. Clary and Izzy rushed over to where Jace was and i stood where the man was. "You going to help your friend or are you going to keep looking at me?" the man said with a enraged voice and shooked my head with a smile. "Im not as stupid as him, so do you have a name?" I said calmly 'Wait OMG DID I JUST DO THAT!' I thought and the man laughed. "It appears so, my names Magnus Bane and what might yours be?" "Alec Lightwood" I said lamely as Magnus smiled looking off to the distance where my siblings where. "Looks like you need to go back, Here." Magnus said as he snapped his fingers producing a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Call me." He said as he closed the door. I stood there, baffled at what just happened and i ran over to where my siblings are. "What the fuck were you doing?!?" Izzy screamed at me and i smirked at her, showing her the piece of paper with the digits and she looked shocked. Jace and Clary had wide eyes too and i laughed. "Lets tell mother the good news." i said as my siblings walked beside me. 

 

***Monday morning, Catarina's house***

**Alexander Lightwood POV**

 

"So, your telling me your on earth to find someone to rule Hell with you?" Izzy asked Magnus and he nodded. Mother smirked at me and father did the same because they knew I'd like Magnus. "Yeah, Alec is in the same position too! He's looking for a husband to become Kings of New York!" Clary squealed and Magnus looked at me in astonishment. "Is that so, Alexander?" I gulped and my mother nudged me to answer him. "Ummm..... ye..s" I answered in embarrassment and he giggle. Magnus looked at the others in the room and the got the message for me and him to talk privately. Magnus held up my chin gently and locked eyes with me. "Alexander, Do you want to get married to me?" And I'm pretty sure i dropped dead right there and then. "Alexander?" Magnus purred out snapping me out my train of thought and i looked into his eyes. "Yes... i want this..." I said and he smiled. Everyone came barging in as they heard us and my mother came to congratulate us. "Aww, my boy has found his husband" She said in a sweet voice and Magnus smiled happily, wrapped his arms around my neck. 'Wait IS MAGNUS KISSING ME?!?!?' I thought as Magnus was kissing me. Everyone was clapping and whistling as Magnus and i were kissing. The kiss took my breath away and Magnus hugged me as he released the liplock. Jace looked at Magnus. "Listen Magnus, do anything to hurt Alec. We will kill you without hesitation!" My eyes widen at Jace in shock and Magnus glared at him. "It didn't go well for you last time, niw did it? Anyway, I wouldn't hurt Alexander because i love him." I looked down at Magnus with a big smile "I love you too." Magnus kissed me sweetly on the check and looked at Jace. Jace looked like he calmed down and started laughing at himself. "Where are we going to have the wedding, Alec?" Clary asked and i looked at Magnus 'We didn't obviously plan this part.' i thought. "We could have the ceremony at Lightwood's and the party at Bane's" Izzy suggested then Magnus and i looked at each other, agreeing with it. In my head, this was going too fast and my heart says its a perfect pace. I was getting confused as my brain was going miles and Magnus' hand gently stroked my cheek, then i snapped out my thoughts. Magnus smiled and i took his hand as we walked out Catarina's door. "Alexander, where are we going?" "You'll see." i smirked at him and he looked shocked at the sudden change of emotion.

 

...


End file.
